Closing Screens
Closing screens are a very notable feature of Heisei era Kamen Rider shows. They appear at the end of an episode, most of which feature the main Rider's collectible devices. In the Neo-Heisei era, they also appear in Movie War films at the end of each Rider's segment. They've become such a prominent feature, that they get featured in the Battride War series. Kamen Rider Kuuga The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out and shows the Gurongi language written "To Be Continued", probably as a means to continue with the color background representing the main theme of Kuuga's form in that episode. KRkuEP1CS.png|Episodes 1, 18-19, 45 (Growing Form) KUUGAEP2349CS.png|Episodes 2-4, 9, 11-13, 15-17, 20-21, 27, 31-32, 37-39, 42-43 (Mighty Form) KUUGAEP56CS.png|Episodes 5-6, 14, 34, 36 (Dragon Form) KUUGAEP78CS.png|Episodes 7-8, 22, 44 (Pegasus Form) KUUGAEP10.png|Episodes 10, 23, 29 (Titan Form) KUUGAEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Rising Titan) KUUGAEP25CS.png|Episodes 25-26 (Rising Pegasus) KUUGAEP28CS.png|Episode 28 (Rising Dragon) KUUGAEP30CS.png|Episodes 30, 33 (Rising Mighty) KUUGAEP35CS.png|Episodes 35, 46-48 (Ultimate Form) KUUGAEP40CS.png|Episodes 40-41 (Amazing Mighty) Kamen Rider Agito The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out forming a border with the top side on each left and right will be written A and Omega symbol while the bottom is the diagonal opposite written and also representing the Agito symbol on above the border. KRAgEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Ryuki The end of each episode (except the final episode) have the shattered glass forming into one and showing one of the Advent Cards appearing in front of the scene. RyukiEP1CS.png|Episode 1 (Ryuki: Dragreder Advent) RyukiEP2CS.png|Episode 2 (Knight: Darkwing Advent) RyukiEP3CS.png|Episode 3 (Knight: Trick Vent) RyukiEP4CS.png|Episode 4 (Scissors: Final Vent) RyukiEP5CS.png|Episode 5 (Scissors: Volcancer Advent) RyukiEP6CS.png|Episode 6 (Zolda: Final Vent) RyukiEP7CS.png|Episode 7 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP8CS.png|Episode 8 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP9CS.png|Episode 9 (Zolda: Shoot Vent) RyukiEP10CS.png|Episode 10 (Zolda: Magnugiga Advent) RyukiEP11CS.png|Episode 11 (Seal Vent) RyukiEP12CS.png|Episode 12 (Knight: Nasty Vent) RyukiEP13CS.png|Episode 13 (Zolda: Final Vent) RyukiEP14CS.png|Episode 14 (Knight: Final Vent) RyukiEP15CS.png|Episode 15 (Gai: Metalgelas Advent) RyukiEP16CS.png|Episode 16 (Knight: Sword Vent) Kamen Rider 555 The end of each episode (except the final episode) is a bit similar to Agito with the difference are lasers projectile are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side, the border will come out and the background will have added with the Kamen Rider 555 opening background. FaizEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Blade The end of each episode would have the camera zoom out and show one of the Rouse Cards. Kamen Rider Hibiki The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the screen go black and show the title of the episode. Kamen Rider Kabuto The end of each episode features insect wings appearing by the side of the screen. The final episode features the plant's stem growing from each side. KRKbEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Den-O The end of each episode would have the middle portion of the scene spin in a clockwise manner, at first in the time of a ticking clock, before spinning normally at the third tick. KRDoEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Kiva The end of each episode (except the final episode) have chains going across the screen. KRkvEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Decade The end of each episode shows the Decadriver. From episodes 1 to 18, the logo of the A.R. World's primary Rider shines red. For episode 19, all of the logos turn red. After episode 20 onwards, they shine red in a clockwise manner. DCDEP1CS.png|Episodes 1-2 (World of Kuuga) DCDEP3CS.png|Episodes 3-4 (World of Kiva) DCDEP5CS.png|Episodes 5-6 (World of Ryuki) DCDEP7CS.png|Episodes 7-8 (World of Blade) DCDEP9CS.png|Episodes 9-10 (World of Faiz) DCDEP11CS.png|Episodes 11-12 (World of Agito) DCDEP13CS.png|Episodes 13-14 (World of Den-O) DCDEP15CS.png|Episodes 15-16 (World of Kabuto) DCDEP17CS.png|Episodes 17-18 (World of Hibiki) DCDEP19CS.png|Episode 19 (World of Negatives) DCDEP20CS.png|Episodes 20-31 (Worlds of Diend, Shinkenger, Black RX, Black, Amazon, & Rider War) Kamen Rider W The end of each odd-numbered episode (not including episode 49) shows Kamen Rider Double's main six Gaia Memories, while each even-numbered episode displays the series logo in the bottom right corner. WClosingScreen.png|Episode 1 WClosingScreen2.png|Episode 2 Kamen Rider OOO The beginning (after the opening) and end of each episode (not including episodes 28 and 48) shows all of the Core Medals that Eiji has in his possession at the time. They are backed by a "stone wall", which in the final version collapses into a mass of Cell Medals.